Resurgence of Memories
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Is Aichi willing enough to use Link Joker to bring Kourin's memories back? Only one way to find out.


**I'll have to hold "Life That is Shattered" for a while. I got myself a strange idea.**

**Note: This took place before Cardfight Vanguard G and after Legion Mate. This might not have happened but it is a fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Resurgence of Memories<strong>

**Aichi was walking down the street with his head slumped down. Misaki and Naoki saw him.**

**"What's wrong, Aichi?" Misaki asked.**

**"Yeah, you look bummed out." Naoki said.**

**Aichi sighed and replied, "It's Kourin. What if I don't see her again?"**

**"Don't be ridiculous, Aichi."**

**"Even if she lost her memories, Kourin will always be one of us."**

**"But she doesn't remember us. Forget it. I'm going home."**

**Aichi walked the other way back home. Naoki and Misaki tried to stop and comfort him to no avail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aichi got back home still depressed. He crashed into his bed and looked at the ceiling. He thought to himself,<strong>

**"I wish I have the chance to revive Kourin, Rekka, and Suiko's memories."**

**Suddenly, he was enveloped in darkness. He woke up afterwards in the Link Joker area. Afterwards, something approached him from behind. It was Blaster Joker.**

**"Your wish is granted, my Vanguard." he said.**

**"But I thought..." Aichi was cut short when Blaster Joker spoke again.**

**"You will always guide us. For Cray has accepted us."**

**Aichi woke up on his bed, where he saw another deck beside his. It was his Blaster Joker deck. Cycling through it, he saw Companion Star Vader, Photon. His eyes widened in realization.**

**"Of course!"**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

**Aichi was walking to PSY with Kai and Naoki after telling them his plan.**

**"So you think they'll remember by having them play Vanguard again?" Naoki asked.**

**"If it's the reason why we met them, yes." Aichi answered.**

**"I just hope it works." Kai said.**

**They didn't have to go to PSY. They saw Ultra Rare done shooting a commercial. With all his confidence, Aichi went to the set with Kai and Naoki. They were allowed to pass after Aichi revealed who he is. They approached Ultra Rare.**

**"Do you remember us?" Aichi asked.**

**"No. Why're you asking?" Kourin replied.**

**"I'm here to challenge one of you to a cardfight." Aichi showed his deck (the back side to be specific.)**

**"We don't know how."**

**"Fine, I'll get you to know the rules."**

**Naoki lends Ultra Rare the rulebook. They all thought...**

**"For some reason, this seems familiar."**

**Kai lends Kourin a deck. It was her old Jewel Knights deck.**

**"Here. Use this."**

**"Um...Okay."**

* * *

><p><strong>A table provided by the American Football Club of Miyaji Academy was set up. Aichi and Kourin were standing on opposite sides.<strong>

**"Place a grade 0 unit face down." Aichi said. Kourin did so.**

**"Draw five cards from your hand. Your hand has to be a balanced mix of grade 0, 1,2, and 3. If you're not satisfied with your current hand, you can redraw any number of cards though you can only do it once."**

**Aichi maintained his hand. Kourin redrew three cards, since it was unbalanced.**

**"Now, picture it." Kourin was shocked. Aichi continued.**

**"Picture it. The two of us in spirit form, on the surface of Planet Cray."**

**The next thing Kourin knew, they were in astral form on Cray. She was amazed when she saw Marron and Flogal playing near the river and she also saw Vortex Dragon flying overhead. Aichi spoke.**

**"When you're ready, we both flip up our Vanguards, the one who leads the way."**

**"The one who leads the way."**

**"Then we say 'Stand Up! Vanguard!' and flip them face up. Ready?" Kourin nodded. They both shouted,**

**"Stand Up! Vanguard!"**

**They flip up their starting Vanguards.**

* * *

><p><strong>The battle took place in the Dimension Police Area.<strong>

**"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!"**

**"Star Vader, Brave Fang!"**

**"Link Joker? What's that?" Rekka was confused. Naoki answered her question.**

**"A special clan with the ability to lock your opponent's rear guards." Kai continues.**

**"Lock disables your rear guard from doing anything until the end of the owner's turn." Suiko was impressed.**

**"That's a lethal skill."**

**"You go first." Kourin said.**

**"Very well." Aichi replied.**

**"I draw. Ride! Star Vader, Bolt Line! Brave Fang moves back! During the ride phase, you can ride a unit that's one grade higher than your vanguard. Since I went first, I can't attack right away. Your move."**

**Kourin's turn...**

**"I draw. I ride Jewel Knight, Prizmy. Tiffany moves back with her skill." Aichi speaks again.**

**"Since you went second, you can attack right away. Your vanguard's attack enables you to perform a drive trigger..."**

**"You don't have to say anything else. I just read the rules."**

**Aichi smirked. "Very well."**

**"Anyway, Prizmy attacks boosted by Tiffany. Drive check." she got Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherry.**

**"Damage check." Aichi got Flash Gun Star Vader, Osmium.**

**Aichi's turn...**

**"I draw, ride! Companion Star Vader, Photon! I call Star Vader, Colony Maker! Colony Maker attacks!" Kourin doesn't guard. Her damage is Toypugal.**

**"Next, Photon! Drive check" he got Star Vader, Apollo Nail Dragon. "This attack's going critical!". Damage is Pure Heart Jewel knight, Ashlei and Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli.**

**"Heal Trigger! I recover one damage."**

**Kourin's turn...**

**"I ride Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill! I call Gallatin and Olwen!"**

**a moment later...**

**Aichi is at four damage.**

**"Stand and Draw! Remember everything, Kourin, remember!". Said girl was shocked.**

**"Stand up, my avatar! Star Vader, Blaster Joker!"**

**A surge of memories hit Kourin and she falls on the ground. She gets back up, breathing.**

**"A...Aichi? I thought I lost my memories."**

**"I brought you back for one clan has granted my wish." Aichi shows her Star Vader, Blaster Joker and Companion Star Vader, Photon as if the two units entered Legion.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later, Kai and Naoki brought back Rekka and Suiko's memories respectively.<strong>

**"Thanks, you guys." Kourin said. She gives Aichi a kiss before leaving. The next day, Morikawa lunged at Aichi after he heard about what happened from Kai. However, a certain person kicked him in the face.**

**"Beast Deity Kick!"**


End file.
